


I Wanna Be Brave

by Criminalmind1927



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, M/M, Mention of Suicide Attempt, Mentions of past homophobia, Period Piece, Smut, slight internal homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminalmind1927/pseuds/Criminalmind1927
Summary: The prompt: “I really want an addition to ‘Ride With Me’. Like we get a fic of what happened after they left.”If you haven’t read it, go ahead and give Ride With Me a read!! Because this is essentially a 3300 word epilogue. But that being said, this could be read on it’s own, I tried to recap everything you needed to know within the story.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	I Wanna Be Brave

**Author's Note:**

> Ride With Me:   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399355/chapters/50980411

It had been a year since Rhett and Link had left their small-minded town and moved across the country to the infinitely more progressive Los Angeles. One year since Rhett had gone down on one knee and asked Link to be his forever. One year since Link had nearly lost his life, twice. Once to a failed guilt-ridden suicide attempt, and once to a knife to the gut. Rhett still had nightmares about it. And from the small whimpers he soothed out of Link, he could see Link did, too. 

Their first year together had been a little rocky. Not as far as their relationship went- that had been utter bliss. They had moved into a modest bungalow in the Hollywood Hills, which gave them plenty of privacy, but kept them close enough to the pulse of the town to feel swept up in the excitement. 

Rhett continued to coach basketball, but now he was an invaluable assistant coach at UCLA, and he couldn’t have been happier. Link had also gotten a job to his liking; repairing motorcycles, as his love for the vehicle had never dimmed. And as an independent mechanic, he could come and go as he pleased. Though he may have been married, not in the eyes of the law but still, Link was once and always would be a greaser. He needed a little freedom. 

When they were together, the men were on cloud nine, thanking their lucky stars every damn day for each other. They made love in every sense of the word. Even though it was 1956, being gay in Hollwood wasn’t exactly shocking. So the men had been able to hold hands at the movies, and Rhett loved to pull a tipsy Link onto his lap at their favorite tiki bar downtown. 

The effects of the boy’s last few days in their hometown had left the older of the couple more emotionally damaged than he cared to think about. He would sometimes feel fear creeping up on him when he walked down the streets alone, or if he hadn’t called Rhett in a few hours. 

But there had been progress. Rhett couldn't find it in himself to blame Link for his anxiety about the public opinion. Rhett figured that being stabbed in the side by a hateful bigot gave Link a free pass to be a little paranoid. But he still hated to see him so scared, and he lived for the moments where Link’s tension would melt away and he’d allow them to be affectionate in public. 

Rhett would always keep any form of affection subtle, a hand to the lower back, a few hushed, whispered declarations of his love, a brush of fingertips to the back of Link’s neck… that last one was Rhett’s favorite as he loved to watch Link fight the full body chill that the light caress would inevitably cause. 

Rhett was not ashamed of Link, far from it, and while he had no desire to hide, he knew Link was still coming to grips with the world’s view of them. Link couldn’t help but search for the crowds for judgemental eyes, or try to pinpoint the next asshole that would shout and quote bible verses to them from across a busy street. That kind of vigilance must’ve been exhausting. 

Rhett tried everyday to ease that burden for Link. Rhett was Link’s anchor in every sense of the word. Link thought Rhett was far too understanding for this world, almost too loving and too kind. Overly patient and maddeningly pragmatic. Link loved Rhett so much it hurt. 

From time to time Link felt guilty for his emotional pain. He felt that Rhett shouldn’t have to help him through his trauma, that he was too damaged and problematic for a pure soul like Rhett to take on. But he dared not say it, as Rhett loved Link to the moon and back, and he knew that Rhett would never leave his side. That feeling of such a love was indescribable. 

And that love, and the celebration of it, was what brought the men to the swankiest night club in town. The Palm Club. 

Rhett had been planning this for a month, he wanted to surprise Link by splurging for a night out on the town. Link had been suspicious, and pleasantly surprised when he had come home to a naked Rhett in their bedroom earlier that day. 

When Link’s jaw came up from the floor, he managed to squeak out, “You’re not at work.” 

“Took the day off,” Rhett said, eyebrows waggling. 

“I see…” Link purred. “S’it my birthday or somethin’?” 

“Nooo….” Rhett drawled, smiling from ear to ear. 

“ _ Your _ birthday?” Link teased as he shrugged his leather jacket off and walked towards the bed. 

“Nooooo…” Rhett smiled wider, his cock stiffening at his partner’s predatory stalking. 

“Groundhog’s day?” Link smirked and went for his belt. 

Rhett huffed in faux annoyance, “You can’t think of  _ anything _ else that happened on October 14th? Anything at all?” Rhett crawled on all fours to the front of the bed to help Link take his white undershirt shirt off. 

“Hmmm….” Link now naked and stiffening, crawled across the bed and hovered over Rhett. “Oh! Is it our anniversary or somethin’?” He waggled his hips. 

Rhett lifted his hands and linked them around Link’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. “Happy anniversary, Link.”

“Happy anniversary, baby." Link’s voice was rough and he sounded incredibly turned on. The men kissed long and languid, getting lost in each other. 

“Thought you might forget,” Rhett spoke against Link’s skin as he kissed and tongued at his neck. Link growled and Rhett’s hips gave an involuntary jerk to that sound. 

“Why? You wanna present or somethin’?” 

Link’s tone made it hard to judge if he was joking or not and Rhett couldn’t see his face, so he pulled back and shook his head, “No, I-”

“Well great, I’ll just take this back, then.” Link sounded so very chirpy as he sat back on Rhett’s lap and pulled the ring off his finger. Rhett hadn’t even noticed he was wearing one… or two. 

Rhett grabbed his lover’s wrist and stared at the ring in Link’s palm, and the matching one on his ring finger, confused and overcome. 

Link smiled and sat back on his heels. He sighed, “I know we can’t get the piece of paper, but I think my husband should have a ring, dontcha think?” The room was deadly silent, with Rhett just continuing to stare. Link got self-conscious, immediately questioning his gift. “If… if you don’t want to wear it-”

Rhett interrupted Link’s backpedaling and grabbed for the ring and slipped the gold band on his finger with an eagerness that was unexpected and charming. Rhett held it up and twisted his hand all around, examining it from all angles. 

“It’s um… I got them inscribed.” Link added.

Rhett’s eyes flicked up in question. 

Link stuttered, “They have… uh… last year’s date and um… they say ‘for my flamingo legs’.” Link was blushing hard, this sentimental mush not coming too naturally to him. He laughed nervously, “I should’ve come up with a shorter nickname for you. They charge by the letter, ya know.” He laughed nervously again, his body locked with insecurity. 

Off of Rhett’s continued silence, Link asked softly, “Do you like it?” 

Rhett’s answer was to simply pounce on Link and start sucking on his neck hard and to stroke him with a fast hand, urging him to full hardness. 

Link laughed at the enthusiasm, but the laugh turned into a long moan, and then a yelp of surprise, “Babe, wait! My hands are covered in motor oil, lemme shower!” 

“No, no,” Rhett was nearly delirious as he bit and nipped all over Link. “Take too long. Take me now. Make me dirty.” 

Link wasn’t going to argue with that. 

They were nearly late for Rhett’s surprise. 

—-

After a 20 minute argument with the maitre di about a leather jacket being just as good as a suit jacket and therefore completely within their “fancy-ass dress code” requirements, the maitre di gave up and begrudgingly showed the men to their table. 

Link looked around in awe at the high ceilings, the waiters in tuxedos and tails, the well-dressed men and women, and the breathtaking 20-piece orchestra that played a soothing soundtrack to their dinner. He nearly bumped into the dessert cart as he continued to scan the vast club in disbelief. 

Their first course was an absurdly large order of lobster and a bottle of champagne. Link nursed the champagne and took small bites of the buttery crustacean, making it last, calculating the cost per bite. 

“Stop thinking about how much this costs,” Rhett chuckled. 

“I wasn’t,” Link lied and took another delicate sip of champagne.

“It’s less than you think, but even if it wasn’t, you’re worth it.” Link smiled at the praise and started to shovel the lobster down with enthusiasm, chasing it with big gulps of champagne. 

“There ya go,” Rhett encouraged through a mouthful of lobster. 

The evening was unmatched, the music was marvelous, the food superb, and the company the best on earth. It was nearly one am, and the club had thinned out and the men had finished their four course meal, decadent desserts, and a bottle and a half of champagne. 

Link tried to stifle his yawn, but Rhett could see his husband getting sleepy. Rhett stood and squeezed Link’s shoulder. “I’m gonna wash my hands, and then we can listen to another song or two and then catch a cab home, okay?” 

Link glanced up and set a lazy hand on Rhett’s. “Great.” 

When Rhett came back a few minutes later, he caught Link looking longingly at the dance floor, subconsciously swaying to the music. Rhett swallowed and took a deep breath; he was going to take a chance. He walked up behind Link, pulled his chair out and extended his hand. 

Link’s eyes went wide as his gaze went from Rhett’s hand to the empty dance floor, “What… but… Rhett, people are gonna know…” 

“Let em. It’s California.” Rhett gave Link a reassuring wink. “S’why we moved isn’t it?” 

Link’s shoulders were high by his ears and he glanced nervously to the last dozen or so people still in the club. The odds of something occurring were low, but- 

Link’s thoughts were interrupted by Rhett’s soothing, “We’re safe, love. It’s okay.” He ran a hand through Link’s slicked back hair, dislodging a few pieces, and bent down to give him a soft kiss. Link blushed and gasped at the public show of affection. 

“Worse they could do is kick us out,” Rhett continued. Link twisted his hands in nervousness, and Rhett knelt before him, taking the tense hands in his. “I wanna dance with my husband on our anniversary.” Rhett said gently as he gave Link’s face another caress. “Will you dance with me, baby?”

Link leaned into the caress and slowly nodded. Rhett led them onto the dance floor and began to slowly waltz to the last few bars of the previous song. But then the music suddenly swelled and went into a familiar song. Link searched his brain for the memory before realizing where he had heard it before. Sometimes when Rhett wasn’t home in the afternoons, Link would turn on the  _ I Love Lucy _ show, not that he would ever admit to it. But he realized that that’s where he had first heard this song,  _ ‘The Anniversary Waltz’ _ .

The orchestra’s violins serenaded them as they waltzed alone on the vast and empty dance floor. Rhett sang the familiar lyrics under his breath, the words hot and sweet against Link’s damp cheek. 

“ _ Tell me I may always dance _

_ The 'Anniversary Waltz' with you..” _

Link’s fingers dug into Rhett's shoulders, as he tried to keep the tears from flowing. Rhett ignored the pain and leaned his head down on Link’s and continued to croon, 

“ _ Tell me this is real romance _

_ An anniversary dream come true _

_ Let this be the answer  _

_ To our future years _

_ Through millions of smiles  _

_ And a few little tears”  _

They continued to sway around the abandoned dance floor, their bodies flush to one another, grasped together in desperate love and floods of profound emotion.

“ _ Tell me I may always dance,  _

_ the anniversary waltz… _ ” 

Link smashed their lips together, overcome with the moment. Rhett only smiled and hummed the last two notes “ _ with you” _ , as his lips were otherwise occupied.

Rhett could feel their kiss turn salty, the happiness proving to be too much for this moment, too much for this place, as Link’s tears continued to flow. The music eased into another song, and they stopped dancing. 

“Rhett…” Link looked up at Rhett with his wide, bright blue doe eyes, and asked, “Did you…”

“Slipped the band a twenty.” Rhett swiped a thumb across Link’s open lips. “Wanted to make sure this night was special. I want that to be our song, Link.” 

Link swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, as Rhett walked the emotional man off the dance floor. They headed back to a dimly lit corner of the nightclub, the fake plants and faux trees affording them the privacy that the dance floor could not offer. 

Rhett held Link close and whispered, “I love you, Link.” 

“I love you, too. God, so much.” Link held him tighter. 

“And I know that one day, we won’t even think twice about this,” Rhett pulled back and kissed Link’s tears away. “I’m so so proud of you.” He kissed each eyelid. “You were so brave for me.”

“Wanna be… I wanna be s-strong for you.” 

“My god, Link, you're the strongest person I know.” Rhett was as sincere as could be.

“This is the most special day of my life,” Link said in awe. “Thank you so much for this.” 

“Thank  _ you _ for the dance. And for this.” He pulled Link’s hand up and kissed the ring around his finger. “It means so much to me…”

They were fully enveloped in their cocoon of love when two men in tuxedos that seemed to be around their age approached them and cleared their throats, “Excuse me.”

Link immediately turned and used his body to block Rhett. An instinct that never managed to go away even though Rhett outweighed him by 30 or 40 lbs and was over half a foot taller. 

Link was immediately defensive, his eyes scanning the men from head to toe, ready for a fight or to be kicked out of the club, “Yeah? What?” 

But his face turned so soft when one of the patrons whispered, “Would you like to dance with us?” 

Link was dumbfounded by the question until he looked down and saw the men’s hands. They held their hands tightly together, digits interwoven. 

“We saw you dancing… we come to this club a lot. They don’t mind… but it… it would be nice to dance with another couple…like us.”

“I…” Link’s mouth felt devoid of all moisture as he processed the request.

Link’s shoulders relaxed, and he took Rhett’s hand, taking the taller man by surprise and squeezed. “Help me be brave?” he asked. 

Rhett kissed his cheek and uttered a small, “You already are.”

——

Link had nearly fallen asleep on the cab ride home, but with sleepy insistence, had begun to undress his husband as soon as they entered their home. 

His clumsy and drowsy movements warmed Rhett’s heart, but Rhett took pity on the tired man. “You are so tired, baby.” 

“Yes,” Link admitted. “But I still want you again. Please.” He pulled Rhett’s tie off and started on his buttons.

Rhett smiled and lifted Link into his arms, his back only protesting slightly. Link curled around Rhett, loving the feeling of being safe in his arms. Rhett set him down on the bed lovingly, and hushed his protests to stay in Rhett’s arms. He stripped them both quickly and gave Link a few kisses with copious tongue, knowing that Link would fall asleep soon under the hypnotic nature of Rhett’s kisses, and Link didn’t want that. He wanted his husband. So Rhett pulled back, causing Link to whine. 

Rhett smiled and slid down Link’s body. His breath heating up Link’s cock. “Just lay back, baby. I’ll do all the work,” Rhett purred as he took Link into his mouth. 

Link immediately arched and moaned as Rhett pulled off and peppered his flat stomach with wet, sucking kisses before returning to his erection. Rhett sucked him lazily, focusing on the sensitive head of his cock and corkscrewing his wrist gently. He could feel himself dozing off with the steady bobbing of his own head, so he sucked hard and pulled off and straddled Link’s hips. 

A whispered, “Oh yes,” from Link let him know the action was welcome. 

Rhett spit some more on Link’s tip and began to slowly lower himself on the older man’s prick, their round of quick sex earlier making it slightly easier than normal. Rhett rode Link with a fluid grace that Link craved and admired. Link grasped Rhett’s hips and helped guide him. 

Rhett’s breath came in short pants as he babbled his praise for Link, “My brave man…. my strong man….” Rhett worshipped his husband as he rolled his hips and pressed Link’s cock into every angle possible inside him, until he found his prostate. Rhett’s eyes nearly rolled back and he began to undulate and bounce softly, keeping that electric angle. 

“So proud… so proud of you,” he continued. 

“Rhett,” Link reached up and massaged Rhett’s pecs, scratching his raised nipples, causing the blonde to hiss. 

“Again,” Rhett requested. Link immediately complied. 

Rhett squeezed his inner walls in response and Link groaned, “I’m so close, baby.” 

Rhett grabbed Link’s hand and urged it to his bouncing cock. “Catch me up,” Rhett challenged. 

Link grip was firm and his pace brutal. The combination of the fast and firm handjob and the prostate stimulation had Rhett coming hard and his husband not a few seconds behind. 

When Rhett’s breathing slowed, he slipped off Link on wobbly legs and limped to the bathroom for a washcloth. As he cleaned Link up, he heard him start to snore. Rhett snickered and finished cleaning himself before slipping in bed beside his naked and spent love.

He gave Link a quick peck to his forehead and stroked his stubbly cheek . “Good night, baby.” 

Link stirred and murmured, “That was amazing. You’re so amazing.” 

Rhett gave him another kiss, “Felt so good.” He grasped their hands together and felt Link’s ring. “And I like the feeling of this on my cock,” Rhett mused as he traced Link’s wedding ring. 

“Yeah?” Link giggled, wishing he wasn’t so sleepy as that declaration almost made him ready to go again.

“I love it,” Rhett repeated. 

“You do?” Link checked again. 

“Yes,” Rhett swatted Link’s chest. “Do… do you? Like... are you… do you wanna keep wearing them in public?” 

Link smiled and held their hands together as he slipped into orgasmic, sleepy bliss. “Yes… ready... ready to be brave, now.” 

Rhett squeezed their hands. “You already are,” Rhett whispered to the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on Tumblr for my next giveaway!  
> @Criminalmind1927


End file.
